movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Not a Good Waitress
Girl's Voice: What... An... Animal! (the intro plays) Petunia in Not a Good Waitress. We're back. Alright. (as the song plays, the episode begins) Starring Petunia, Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain and Chimpy Chump (the title card is seen) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RRsP9m7mGuvFOv-dvshrWXT8HJPjIgqA (Episode begins) (to a fancy restaurant) (at home) (She was showering) (to clean herself up) (Humming) (a tune) (Shower stops) (as she climbs out) (Grabbing a towel) (and cleaning herself up) (Come out with the towel wrapped around her head) (to have a look in the mirror) (Washes her hands) (with soap) Petunia: There. (dusts her hands off) (Pulls off the towel from her head) (to dry her head off) (Puts the towel away) (into a towel basket) (Then puts on her flower) (and is finally ready) (She heads out) (to become a waitress) (Later she's at Squirrelly Dilly Cafe with a Help Wanted Waitress sign, As "Monday" title appeared and gone) (like magic) Petunia: A help wanted sign. (seems thoughtful) (Inside) Gnorm: How can I run my Cafe without a waitress? (seems thoughtful) (Petunia came in) (and entered) Gnorm: Mmm? Petunia: Hi Gnorm. I've come here into this restaurant. Gnorm: Well, I'm the owner of this cafe. Didn't you read the sign out there? Petunia: Oh, I see now. You're the owner of this cafe, and I get it now. (Petunia always wanted a job in thought) Petunia: I've come here to work. Is there anything you've got for me? Gnorm: You? Be the waitress. At last, I needed one. You're hired. Petunia: Thanks. Now, to start off. What should I do first? (But she knows everything) Petunia's Voice: Wait a minute! I know everything now. For I am a waitress. (Petunia starts her job) (right away) (Petunia takes out a tip jar) Petunia: There. (dusts her hands off) (Stephen came in) Gnorm: Ah, here comes a customer now. (Gnorm heads into the kitchen) Gnorm: I'd better get the orders. Stephen Squirrelsky: Petunia? Petunia: Oh, look. A customer. Good day, Stephen. How may I take your order? Stephen Squirrelsky: First time as waitress. Petunia: Thanks. I'd appreciate it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Give me a milkshake. Petunia: Okay. Here you go. (Milkshake is served) Petunia: Here's your milkshake. Enjoy. (Stephen has it) Petunia: There. All served for you. Petunia: All served for Stephen. Ahem. Petunia: Coin, please. (She looks at her tip jar) (and sees a coin put in it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Tip? Oh yeah. Petunia: I'm waiting. Petunia: Oh. Three coins. How lucky. (Stephen leaves) Petunia: Lucky for me for getting paid with three coins. Manfred: Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Petunia as the new waitress. Petunia: (gasps) Oh no. It's Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain, and Chimpy Chump, who have joined The Meanies 80's, and will hopefully get The Greasers, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Teresa Pussy Poo, Lionel Diamond, Boar Twenty Five, and other villains on their team to join them on more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs that Andrew is interested in that we'll travel on. Manfred: So, What are you doing? Going well, Petty? (Laughs) Petunia: I'm working in this restaurant because I'm getting paid to become a good waitress. Springbaky: Paidy-spaidy. (Laughs) Petunia: Now don't you dare say anything to upset me. I'm getting good at being a good waitress. Chimpy: Oh yeah? Petunia: Be on the lookout. I'm warning you. Don't provoke me. Manfred: How about a BLT? Petunia: What's that stand for? Springbaky: Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato, Stinker. Even though you're a skunk. (Laughs) Petunia: Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato, eh? That's a good meal. But don't call me a stinker. I hate it when you call me that. Petunia: Here you go, you guys. Each one for you all. (Manfred eats it wildly) (and as Springbaky and Chimpy eat theirs wildly) Petunia: Eww. (ends up arming herself to keep clean) Petunia: More coins, please. And watch what you're doing. Manfred: Tip? Here's a tip. Your real job! (3 baddies laugh and leave) Petunia: Hey! I didn't even get payed properly! Stupid gangsters! (Pouts) Petunia: I hope that the next time me, Stephen, and the others see those bullies, we'll teach them not to mess with me. (Panda came in): Hey, Petunia. I got this stupid ring that has a black ball. You should have, I don't like it. (leaves) Well/ ? Andrew. Petunia: Okay, but how may I take your order? (Just left) Petunia: Oh. (shrugs) Petunia: Hmm... Impressive ring. Panda never loves it, so, oh well, who cares if I wear it? (Later, "Tuesday") (the next day) Petunia: At least, I've still got coins from Stephen. (Sighs with worry) Petunia: Oh well. Now I know what I'm doing. Manfred: Hello again. Petunia: Yeow! It's Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. (The 3 standing near the jukebox) Petunia: Good morning again. How are things going? Manfred: Good. Petunia: Oh, well, then, that's perfect. so I hear that you're planning to get The Greasers, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, Teresa Pussy Poo, and Lionel Diamond on your team to try and stop us, huh? Manfred: Yep. We sure will do that. And I still see that you've still got Stephen's coins in that Tip Jar, huh? (Manfred raspberries her) (Petunia growls) (and stands up to Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, who gasp) (Then she slips on grease) Petunia: Whoops! (THUD, Baddies laugh) Petunia: Ow. That hurt. My back. (Baddies leave) Chimpy: Enjoy your job, Pet. Petunia: Just you wait, guys. And if you get The Greasers, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, Teresa Pussy Poo, and Lionel Diamond, I'm sure you and them will be working with other villains in more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoofs since Andrew likes them and that we want to go on them. Gnorm: Petunia, Stop laying on the floor when you got work to do. Petunia: Okay, Gnorm. I will. But it's not my fault. It's just that I was attacked by bullies! Gnorm: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Remain calm. Petunia: Okay, I promise. As long as I get payed, we'll hopefully go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other movie spoofs that Andrew likes best. (Later, "Wednesday") (the next day) (Baddies were having their lunch) (with Petunia watching) (Looks at her tip jar and sighs) Petunia: Still the same coins I've got in that jar. Manfred: Poor Skunk, Want a tip? Petunia: Yes, and behave, okay? Manfred: Then here. Petunia: Thanks. No. Petunia: Wait a minute! A bolt?! Is that it?!! nut Petunia: Wait a minute! A nut?! Is that it?! You gave a nut to me? (Petunia growls angrily) (Baddies laughs and leave) Petunia: They'll pay for it. I know they will. (Sighs sadly) (and tries to concentrate on what Gnorm has said) (Later, "Thursday") (the next day) (Baddies came in) (to find Petunia) Manfred: Hey, Stinker. Manfred: Oh, Then she looks at us that way. (snickers) Springbaky: Getting more tips? Petunia: Yeah. But not with nuts and bolts. I don't like them. Petunia: What?! A bit of thread? How can this be happening?! (Facepalm) Petunia: Oh, that does it! You asked for it! Gnorm: Petunia! Petunia: Uh, yes, Gnorm? Gnorm: What did I tell you the other day? Petunia: Yes. Always concentrate. And keep on the job. (Baddies chuckles) Petunia: I'll show them who's tough. I'll show them. I'm still doing my job. (Later, "Friday") (the next morning) https://drive.google.com/open?id=10LYDZcMT32M9VWj9EbgwSKlXCmrdFB8s (as Petunia showers) Petunia: This is not my week. (sneezes) (Slurps mouthwash) (and spits it out of her mouth) (Later at the cafe) (as she is at work) (Who is bored) (and still working hard) (Then Orbity came in) Petunia: Huh? Petunia: Hello. Who is this? Orbity: Hi. Petunia: Oh, What a cutie. Orbity: I'm Orbity. You must be Petunia. Orbity: So tell me, Petunia. Is there a problem? Petunia: Baddies. Orbity: Which baddies like? Petunia: A cat name Manfred, A gazelle name Springbaky and a chimpanzee name Chimpy. Orbity: You mean the baddies? Who have joined The Meanies 80's? Petunia: Yes. Orbity: That's awful. I bet they're planning on getting Teresa Pussy Poo, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys on their team, eh? (Manfred never came in, Just hearing this) Petunia: Yes. They do. And will hopefully be working with other villains in more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other movie spoof travels since Andrew likes them, and that he, Stephen, me, and our friends want to travel on them. Manfred: Hmm... Orbity: Oh dear. Now that is awful. And I see that there's a nut and string in your Tip Jar, eh? (He tips her) Orbity: Here you go, Petunia. I'll give you a tip. (Petunia smiles): Thanks. Orbity: And as long as you, Stephen, Andrew, and the others continue to do more film spoof traveling on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs, I'll give you an idea to help you out. (Orbity leaves) Petunia: Thanks, Orbity. I'd appreciate it, and as long me, Stephen, Andrew, and our friends will go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs, I'll always get paid. (Later, "Monday") (the next day) (Petunia was working hard) (to get paid) (Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy came in) (to see Petunia working hard) Manfred: Hmm... Chimpy: There's Petunia working. Petunia: Okay, You asked for it. (Tosses two plates at Manfred) Manfred: Wow! (Fells to the floor) Manfred: Oof! (Fainted) Springbaky: Boss! (Then she squirts ketchup and mustard on Chimpy's face) Chimpy: Ooh! I can't see a thing. (Then she tosses a salt shaker at Chimpy's head) Chimpy: Aah! It hurts. (Fells to the ground) (with a thunk!) (Fainted) Springbaky: Boss, are you alright? Uh-oh. Now I'm in trouble. (Petunia looks at Springbaky) Springbaky: Now, now. Listen to me, Petunia. (She tosses butter in his mouth) Springbaky: Holy shoot! (Then she whacks him twice with a frying pan) Springbaky: Ooh! Aah! (Dizzy) Springbaky: Oh, that smarts. (Fell to the ground) (with a thunk) (Fainted) (as the three baddies nap) (As a lot of tips were put in the jar) (while Petunia takes out the nut and string and throws them away) Petunia: There. That'll teach 'em. (dusts her hands off and cleans up the mess) Gnorm: What the heck happen? Petunia: Oh, eh-heh-heh-heh, sorry, Gnorm. I'm sorry for making a mess, so I'll clean it up. (He looks at the baddies) Gnorm: Why, there are baddies. It's Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, who did this. Why did you not tell me? (Petunia shrugs) Petunia: Because I forgot to tell you. It's a good thing I've gotten paid. Gnorm: Oh. Petunia: And I quit. Just that I have enough tips. Gnorm: Good job for getting paid for working so hard. At least, you've got enough tips. Ha! I hope we will go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoofs that Andrew likes and that hopefully Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, along with The Meanies 80's, will Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, Red Guy, The Greasers, Lionel, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, and other villains to join them so that they can work for more villains. (She leaves, Then Wonder Mouse Girl came in) (to see what the racket was and what has happened) Wonder Mouse Girl: No waitress again? I'll take the job. Gnorm: If you say so, knock your ourself, Wonder Mouse Girl. (Later Petunia heads home) Petunia: I've done a good job on getting paid. (Closes her door) (and sits down) (Scene ends) (and closes) Manfred's Voice: You may have won this time. Springbaky's Voice: But we'll be back. Chimpy's Voice: Yeah. And we'll get Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, Red Guy, The Greasers, Lionel, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys to join our team and work with more villains to try and catch you on more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs since Andrew likes as well as Andrina and the others do. You'll see. Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes